1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security systems for memory storage devices, and more particularly to a lock for a male serial bus connector plug that prevents connection of the plug to other devices, such as memory storage devices to prevent transfer of stored data and/or media, and the locks may be equipped with a shackle to also prevent theft of portable memory storage devices.
2. Background Art
As used herein, the term “memory storage device” refers to small portable devices and non-portable devices having the capability to store large amounts of digital data and/or media, such as data files, image files, music files, and video files, and which are equipped with a connector plug such as, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) male connector plug for uploading or downloading digital data and/or media between the memory storage device and a computer or other device. As used herein, the terms “other device”, “another device”, or “external device” refers to any device which is equipped with a female connector such as, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) female connector that receives the male connector plug for uploading or downloading digital data and/or media to or from the memory storage device.
Examples of non-portable memory storage devices are a desktop or laptop computer hard drive, or an external hard drive, or a data transfer cable. Examples of portable memory storage devices include: “flash drives”, also known as “thumb drives”, “flash disks” or “pen drives”, “mini hard drives”, and portable audio players, portable video players, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA), and cell phones.
These types of portable memory storage devices have increased dramatically in capability and popularity, while decreasing in size and expense. Due to their small size, these types of devices are also susceptible to theft or misplacement, and moreover, unauthorized use and/or downloading valuable files, digital data and/or media stored thereon by simply connecting the device to a computer or other device, without detection by the owner.
There are currently five different types of Universal Serial Bus (USB) male plug connectors in standard sizes, known as a “USB-A-Male”, “USB-B-Male”, “Mini USB-A-Male” and “Mini USB-B-Male”.
Some non-portable memory storage devices and most conventional portable memory storage devices of the type discussed above equipped with a male connector plug include a means of covering the plug to protect it from damage and prevent accumulation of dirt or debris. For example; simple covers or caps that slip over the end of the male connector plug, a pivotal cover or sheath that encloses the male plug when stored and allows it to pivot outward therefrom to expose the plug for use, and a retractable cover or sheath which allows the male connector plug to be retracted inside the sheath in a stored position and is extensible outwardly therefrom for use. These types of covers, caps and sheaths, do not prevent unauthorized access to, and/or connection of the connector plug to external devices, nor prevent unauthorized access to the data and/or media stored in the device memory, nor prevent theft of the device.
There are several known devices for tethering or securing the portable memory device to a stationary object, such as a desk, workstation, or computer housing or case to prevent theft or misplacement of the memory device. A popular commercially available cable system is made by Kensington, of San Mateo, Calif. and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,989. The cable is terminated at one end with a securing attachment to an anchor point on the valuable item and the other cable end is terminated with a locking device that attaches securely to the anchor point. The steel cable is arranged to loop around some large, preferably immovable object thus rendering the valuable item more difficult to steal.
Kung, U.S. Published Patent application 20040074264 discloses a portable data storage device, such as a pen drive or thumb drive, having a latching device that captures and traps a key-ring or security cable passing through the end opposite the USB plug that securely attaches the data storage device to deter theft of the storage device, without the need to unlock the security cable's lock.
While these types of tethering devices may be effective in preventing theft, removal, or misplacement of the memory device, they do not prevent unauthorized access to, and/or connection of the connector to external devices and thus, do not prevent theft the data and/or media stored in the device memory. An unauthorized person could still use and/or download valuable files, digital data and/or media stored on the memory device by simply connecting it to a laptop computer or other host device, without detection by the owner.
There are also several known methods employed for securing or preventing theft of the data or media stored on portable memory devices, which include: encryption, password protection, and biometric identification devices and methods. Although these methods are may be suitable for preventing unauthorized access to the data and/or media stored on the device, they do not prevent unauthorized access to and/or connection of the male serial bus connector to other devices and do not prevent theft of the attached memory device.
Yen, U.S. Published Patent application 20060036872 discloses an anti-burglary USB flash drive with a press-button type electronic combination lock that adopts an IC password circuit without requiring a driver program for achieving the effects of preventing burglary and protecting confidential data stored in the USB flash drive by means of entering a password into a main body of the USB flash drive. A programmable logic IC in the main body of the USB flash drive checks the password, and if the password is correct, then the user is permitted to access the data stored in the USB flash drive.
Morikawa et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,014,490 and 6,902,432 discloses a USB connector equipped with a latching or lock mechanism. The USB connector includes a receptacle having a shell and a receptacle terminal; a plug that includes a plug shell for fitting into the receptacle shell and a plug terminal; and an engagement release member that is provided on the plug shell so as to be movable between an engagement releasing position and an engagement position. When the plug is fitted into the receptacle, the plug terminal is electrically connected to the receptacle terminal. The plug shell has a retaining portion and the receptacle shell has an engagement portion, which is engaged with the retaining portion when the plug is fitted into the receptacle. The engagement release member maintains engagement of the retaining portion with the engagement portion in an engagement position, and the release member releases the engagement in an engagement releasing position.
Huetter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,976 discloses an apparatus and method for preventing inadvertent disconnection of male and female electrical connectors. In one embodiment, the devices are configured to provide outside retaining forces to retention prongs of a female electrical connector, substantially restricting or preventing the retention prongs from moving toward an outer non-holding position after connecting with receiving portions in the male connector. In another embodiment, the female electrical connector includes modified retention prongs having a portion configured to enter and remain in surface holes of the male connector so that the male connector, once inserted, cannot be removed from the female connector without a user manipulating the modified retention prongs.
Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,461 discloses a locking mechanism for interconnecting two mated connectors. A first receptacle connector includes a first main body having a first projecting section on the front portion, and a second plug connector includes a second main body having a second projecting section on the front portion wherein a hook device is provided on the first projecting section of the first receptacle connector and a locking slot is provided on the second projecting section of the second plug connector, and said second projecting section of the second plug connector further includes a release device which can incorporate the hook device of the first projecting section of the first receptacle connector to unhook the engagement between the hook of the first projecting section of the first receptacle and the locking slot of the second projecting section of the second plug connector.
Hirai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,809 discloses a connector with a lock mechanism having a connector main body in which are mounted electric contacts, a shield member for covering the connector main body and a connecting portion between the electric contacts and a cable, a casing for enclosing the connector main body and the shield member; and a lock mechanism for locking or unlocking a connection of the connector to a mating connector. The lock mechanism is made up of a flexible lock piece, one end of which is connected to the shield member; a pair of lock release slide plates which are slidable along upper and lower main surfaces of the casing; and slide members which slide inside the casing by sliding of the slide plates so as to release the locking by the lock piece.
Derstine et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,744 discloses an overlying sliding boot assembly or cover for an electrical cable connector of the type that mates with and latchably engages a complementary connector. The connector includes a dielectric housing containing an array of electrical contacts for electrical engagement with respective contacts in a complementary connector. The connector further comprises a pair of unitary metal shielding members, a first one has a pair of latching arms extending from a mating end toward a cable receiving end, and a pair of hermaphroditic cover members formed of a dielectric material adapted to interfit together about the electrical connector in sliding engagement therewith, and movable from a first position to a second position to effect unmating of the electrical connector from the header assembly. Each cover member includes a latching arm receiving recess, and a flexible arm engageable with a complementary recess in the opposing cover member. Manual movement of the assembled cover members to the second position causes the respective flexible arms to flex from their released position. Releasing the assembled cover members effects a return of the assembled cover members to the first position.
The covers and locking arrangements of the aforesaid patents and published applications are lock mechanism that merely operate to lock or unlock the connector to a mating connector to hold them together and prevent accidental detachment. They do not prevent unauthorized access to and/or connection of the male connector plug to an external device, nor prevent unauthorized access to the data and/or media stored on the device equipped with the mating connector.
In a press release dated Sep. 12, 2005, less than one year prior to the effective filing date of the present application, Digital Innovations LLC, of Arlington Heights, Ill. introduced a mechanical combination lock known as the SecurityDR Data Guard™ Thumbdrive Lock, which locks over the USB end of a thumbdrive and is released by a pushbutton.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems and is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a lock for serial bus male connector plugs that prevents access to, and connection of the plug to the mating female connector of another device, such as a memory storage device. The present lock devices are void of any electrical connections and have a housing with a receptacle which is installed onto the serial bus male connector plug to cover at least a portion of the male connector plug and contains a locking mechanism which may be a combination lock or a key lock mechanism moveable between an unlocked position allowing disengagement and removal of the plug from the receptacle, and a locked position with the receptacle covering at least a portion of the male connector plug and preventing disengagement and removal therefrom to prevent connection of the connector plug to a mating female serial bus connector. The lock device may or may not have a shackle and, if provided with a shackle, and installed on a portable memory storage device, may be utilized in conjunction with conventional security cables and locking devices to also prevent theft of the memory storage device in its locked condition.